


Hearts & Fists - A Deal’s A Deal

by RavenT2



Series: Street Fighter - Heart & Fists [5]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Street Fighter - Heart & Fists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Ken vs. Ryu. Because Ken lost a bet. Or won, depending on who you ask. The warriors test their skills against each other, once again. But this time, Chun-Li, Sakura, Eliza, Mei, and Mel are there to witness to this friendly, yet brutal, contest. Set in the “Hearts & Fists” universe. One-Shot. (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Chun-Li & Ryu (Street Fighter) & Kasugano Sakura, Chun-Li/Ryu (Street Fighter), Eliza Masters/Ken Masters, Ken Masters & Ryu (Street Fighter)
Series: Street Fighter - Heart & Fists [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Hearts & Fists - A Deal’s A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, all! Another from "Hearts & Fists" but this one is a bit shorter. I just wanted to do a fun Ryu vs. Ken story because I love their rivalry/friendship/brotherhood in canon. I first posted this story back on 11/23/2014. I hope you all enjoy!

** Hearts & Fists – A Deal’s A Deal **

Ken tightened the belt on his gi. “A deal’s a deal.” He got into his fighting stance.

Tightening his headband, Ryu smiled and nodded. He got into his stance, as well.

Chun-Li, Sakura, Mei, Eliza, and Mel looked on as Ryu and Ken squared off. They were constantly amused by how these events came about. They were all back at the mountain training ground where, under Gouken, the Hadou masters first learned how to be warriors and became brothers. The spectators were seated on the steps of the old dojo as they looked at the two preparing for this planned and long-awaited confrontation.

“Not that I’m complaining but refresh my memory,” Sakura spoke up, “why exactly is this happening again?”

“Ken bet Ryu that he couldn’t hold on to a cell phone for a whole year,” Eliza explained. “Well, Ryu far exceeded that but things got a little crazy with Guerilla, Ryu and Chun-Li’s wedding, and everything.”

“So… just because of that, they decided to have the fight?”

“Yep.”

Sakura beamed. “Awesome!”

Chun-Li giggled, “Sakura, I’m sure they are thinking the same thing.”

“GO, DAD!” Mel shouted.

The ladies laughed.

Ryu and Ken held their fighting stances, prepared to advance each other. The wind blew gently, causing the leaves to flow. One leaf fell off a branch and, slowly, floated to the ground. The second the leaf touched the earth, Ryu and Ken rushed each other.

Ken attacked first; on the surface, being the most eager for this fight. Ryu blocked a punched and followed up with a kick that Ken deflected. Ken ducked under a fist from Ryu and back with a standard uppercut, which Ryu deflected. Ryu came around with kick to Ken’s right side; Ken absorbed the blow, caught Ryu’s leg, and lifted Ryu off the ground before sending him back down with force. Ken tried to punch down but Ryu deflected and threw a kick just to get Ken to back away.

* * *

Watching the fight, the ladies couldn’t help but smile. It was too obvious Ken and Ryu were having the time of their lives. Sakura, however, was beaming from ear to ear. It was everything in her to keep herself seated and not jump in spar with those two, as well.

Chun-Li looked over at Sakura, noticing her leg trembling and her hands shaking. Chun-Li smiled. “Wish you could get in there?”

“Is it that obvious?” Sakura replied.

“You’re about to stomp a hole in the ground.”

Sakura looked at her foot. She tried to stop but she was still too happy. She looked back at Chun-Li, “Can you blame me? This is so awesome!”

Chun-Li just giggled. She looked back at the fight. “You know what? You’re right about that.” She looked at Eliza. “I’m guessing that it might be a little boring for you.”

“You would think so but…” Eliza smiled. “When Ken knew that this was a go, you should’ve seen the smile on his face.” She paused. “I think… it’s because Ryu is like his brother and this is how they met and got to be brothers. It’s just a happiness for him. To see him so happy… it makes me happy. So… no, this isn’t boring for me at all.”

Ken was struck with a hard blow landed, courtesy of Ryu, causing Eliza to cringe.

“Then again… the bruises afterward might not be as fun.”

“Or they could get happier each time they see the bruises,” Chun-Li added. “Our men… are a little strange.”

Eliza laughed. “You’re right about that.”

“But,” Chun-Li shrugged, “since I’m like them, I guess I’m just as weird.”

“Ditto,” Sakura chimed in.

Eliza giggled. “Not weird. Just different. And different is good. After all, you guys are family.”

Chun-Li and Sakura smiled.

* * *

Ken went crashing into a tree from Ryu’s last kick. Ken started to get up, but Ryu was already on him, punching him in the stomach. Several times.

‘ _Oh, you suck!_ ’ Ken cursed at Ryu.

Ryu went for one last punch to Ken’s jaw, but Ken blocked to punch and gave Ryu a receipt for the barrage to his abdomen. Ken drove a hard, solid knee in the Ryu’s gut. Ken grabbed Ryu’s gi, rolled back, taking his best friend with him, and flipped Ryu into the tree. Ryu managed to push himself up to his feet in time to get kicked across the face by Ken. Ryu stumbled away from the tree, sensed Ken was coming and immediately executed a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. The last blow caused Ken to spin around before hitting the ground.

Ken shook off the blows and looked up. Ryu was in the air, coming down for a kick, but Ken just smirked.

Ken stood up quickly, made a first, and jumped in the air. “Shoryuken!”

The flame-fused uppercut caught Ryu, sending him hard to the ground. Ken landed on the ground and looked at his downed brother. Growling as he got to his feet, Ryu entered another fighting stance, Ken entered his own, and they charged at one another. Their battle was one only the two of them could have. They fought as the experts they were but with energy and power of men half their age. They kept fighting until they landed a simultaneous blow that forced them both back a bit. They stared at each other, breathing hard for a few seconds as they planned what to do next.

Ryu entered an extremely familiar posture and started gathering his ki for a Hadouken.

Ken smirked for a second then right back to serious. He mimicked Ryu’s pose, as well, preparing his Hadouken.

* * *

Sakura jumped to her feet, “Oh, my God!”

“This is it!” Chun-Li said.

“Just what I was thinking,” Eliza shook her head, smirking.

“Get ‘im, Dad!” Mel shouted.

* * *

Ryu and Ken kept gathering ki as they prepared to fire. They were two jet fighters, just waiting for the order to takeoff.

“HA!”

The engines were revving up.

“DOU!”

Flames were shooting out of the exhaust.

Then…

Ignition.

“KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!”

Ryu and Ken launched their attacks and they collided with one another. The explosion was bright and brilliant and caused enough force to throw Ryu and Ken back, sending them into the dirt. Their spectators had to cover their faces from the attack but were up on their feet as soon as the light faded. They found Ryu and Ken lying on the ground, breathing hard but alive, which was all that really mattered. Ryu and Ken were hurt but it was a pain they didn’t mind.

Out of breath and in evident agony, Ryu and Ken pushed themselves up and looked at each other. They chuckled then started to laugh. They got to their feet and dragged their aching bodies back over toward the dojo steps, their audience moving so they could sit on the steps.

Sakura was bouncing on her toes. “THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!”

Everyone just laughed at her exclamation.

Chun-Li leaned against the railing, looked her husband over, and smiled. “So… glad you still have the phone?”

Ryu smiled, still out of breath. “Oh, yeah…”

Eliza sat down next to Ken. “Just couldn’t let it go, could you?”

Ken smiled, “You kidding? That was totally worth it.”

“That was so cool, Dad!” Mel said.

Ken laughed. “Yeah, it was, buddy.”

Ryu and Ken looked at each other and laughed. They bumped fists.

“Same time in a year?” Ken smiled.

Ryu chuckled. “Sure. Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The success of "Hearts & Fists" led me to writing a direct sequel to the original story which takes into account the past one-shots. So, hopefully soon, "Hearts & Fists II: Retaliation" will be up. I can't wait for all of you to read it! See you soon! Take care!


End file.
